Cereza
Cereza is a small girl, first seen in Chapter Two, who follows Bayonetta for much of the game. Bayonetta and Luka spend most of their time looking after Cereza as her guardians. She appears to have some magical ability, she can see the Angels of Paradiso even from the human world, and was able to enchant her glasses for a short time to allow Luka to see Bayonetta fight angels. Background Cereza, born 19 December 1411, is the forbidden child that led to the downfall of the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches. As the daughter of both light and dark, she was meant to be kept from the path of the Dark Arts, but was raised as a witch anyway, with her father exiled and her mother imprisoned. Most of her childhood was spent in a cell next to her mother Rosa. Cereza is first encountered by Bayonetta in a building in Vigrid, before a scene where she fights Fortitudo. She is seen again at the Umbran Training Ground Ruins, where Bayonetta saves her from a group of Angels. Upon being asked where she is from, she tells her that she is from "my house", and went to the ruins because her "daddy told her to". From then on out Bayonetta looks after the girl, even comes to care for her despite her dislike of children. There, she meets Luka, who believes that Bayonetta murdered her parents and has put Cereza under a spell to believe that Bayonetta is her mother. Bayonetta decides to leave Cereza with Luka, who takes her in a hijacked military vehicle to Prominence Bridge, trying to get to an island. After that plan is foiled by the destruction of the bridge, Luka takes her back to the Vigrid Air Force Base, where Cereza enchants her glasses to allow Luka to see Bayonetta fighting in Purgatorio. She then asks for them back, and when Luka asks where she got such magical glasses, she informs him that she doesn't need them to see the Angels thus revealing she has some magical talent. After getting to the Island Cereza is separated from Bayonetta and safeguarded by Luka. After Bayonetta reunites with them she wakes up from her slumber and runs off. When Bayonetta finds her again she's in an office with Father Balder, her Daddy. Upon finding him, he tells Bayonetta of the resurrection of Jubileus, and absorbs Cereza and her power as a witch to try and defeat Bayonetta. After Balder's defeat, Bayonetta rescues Cereza and returns her to her own time, singing to her as she tucks her into bed. Role in Bayonetta Cereza was mainly used by Balder to get Bayonetta she see the world through "innocent eyes" so that she may awaken her power in order to resurrect the Creator. She was also then used by Balder to activate his own powers in order to fight Bayonetta. Personality Cereza is a sweet innocent girl that was initially frightened by many things, especially angels. As the game progresses Cereza becomes attached to Luka and Bayonetta, in a way they serve as her temporary parents. Cereza especially becomes fond of Bayonetta thinking she is her 'Mummy'. Along the way she becomes less scared of the angels and tries to copy Bayonetta while wishing she was strong in order to protect her (to protect Bayonetta). As she grows up Cereza firmly states that she isn't afraid anymore (flashback). Appearance Cereza is a young girl seen with a pink nightdress, a pair of glasses and a ragdoll cat named Cheshire. Main Article ''For more information please see the Bayonetta Wiki page: ''Cereza Category:Characters Category:Bayonetta Characters Category:Bayonetta